Snow White Queen
by Lady Rosalie Black
Summary: Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. Songfic. Don't usually write these, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Complete!


**Author's Note: **I was bored and was listening to this song. I don't usually do songfics, but I thought I'd give it a try. I can't seem to get the story out of my head. As a plus, I absolutely love Narcissa and Lucius. :)

All characters belong to the amazingly talented J.K Rowling.

The song is _Snow White Queen_ by Evanescence.

Enjoy!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

Nine year old Narcissa Black had just finished scrutinizing herself in her long and brutally honest mirror. Maids and hairdressers have spent hours on her striking, sleek and very straight hair. It glittered in the atmosphere, the silvery blonde essence matching perfectly with her soft, pale skin. Narcissa had bright, glowing blue eyes, in which someone could easily get lost in. Her eyes were truly mesmerizing, especially for a girl so young. She was wearing a pure white down, making her look even more angelic.

Narcissa Black was the very definition of beautiful.

Narcissa was royalty. Narcissa was a queen.

Feeling as though she can do no more about her appearance, Narcissa headed downstairs, where everyone was waiting for her. She made brief eye contact with her two elder sister, Bellatrix and Andromeda.

Narcissa's oldest sister, Bellatrix was the complete contrast of Narcissa. Whereas Narcissa was pale, with straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Bellatrix was tanned, with thick, curly raven black hair and smokey gray eyes. Andromeda, Narcissa's other sister was in the middle. Her skin wasn't too pale, nor too tan. She had grey eyes, a lighter shade than Bellatrix's and very exquisite and beautiful dark brown hair.

Their personalities differed greatly as well. Bellatrix was very powerful, strong and outspoken, whereas Andromeda was kind, affectionate and loyal. Narcissa was reserved, obedient, traditional and an ice queen, above all else.

Andromeda gave Narcissa a small smile, trying to reassure and comfort her whereas Bellatrix smirked, deliberately trying to incense her.

Narcissa finally turned her attention to her guests.

'Abraxes, this is my youngest daughter, Narcissa.' Cygnus Black spoke.

Beside him, Druella, his wife, brought Narcissa forward, nudging her at the small of her back.

Two adults in front of Narcissa were inspecting her, looking for any possible flaws. Narcissa remained immobile, awaiting any criticism heading her way. She prepared herself for the worse.

'She's perfect.' Abraxes Malfoy announced.

Narcissa just barely noticed her parents sighing in relief. She continued to stare at the people in front of her. They two, were blonde just like her, but had grey eyes, as the rest of her family.

'This is my son, Lucius.' Abraxes spoke.

Narcissa snapped her attention to the ten year old boy in front of her. He had a sort of aura about him that made Narcissa believe that he thought he was above her. Narcissa stared back at him, giving him an icy stare. However, she kept herself polite in front of present company. It was expected of her, after all. Narcissa was a lady and ladies did not cause scenes

'Mister Malfoy, nice to meet you.' Narcissa said politely.

'You too, Miss Black.' Lucius said, reaching for her hand and kissing it lightly.

And so a contract was made. Narcissa and Lucius were to get married when Narcissa graduated Hogwarts. Narcissa made no protest against this. The Malfoy's were a very well known and prominent family. Narcissa will be getting everything she could possibly wish for.

But Narcissa had a bad feeling. She did not like the way Lucius looked at her.

And he was only ten.

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you._

Narcissa Black was fourteen years old. She had completed her third year at Hogwarts and had been requested. By the Malfoys to spend a week or at their manor. With her parent's permission, she went. Although, she did not want to.

She entered Malfoy Manor and was greeted by her future father-in-law.

'Narcissa, I'm glad to see you. Have you had a good term?' He asked her, making polite conversation.

Narcissa nodded. 'Yes, it was very nice.'

'Well, we've got plenty of time to catch up. Lucius is looking forward to seeing you. He is upstairs, second floor fourth door on the left.' Abraxes said, without much of care.

Narcissa nodded her head again, her stomach clenching. 'I'll be heading up.'

A house elf took Narcissa's luggage and she slowly made her way upstairs, observing her surroundings as she went. Malfoy Manor was very similar to her own home. Beautiful and yet very dark. Narcissa felt herself calm down. She could get used to Malfoy Manor, especially if it already felt like home.

She saw several portraits as she walked, each one them giving her a strange look. Narcissa ignored them, and merely kept her head held high. No _portrait_ will make her feel inferior.

She stopped at a door and knocked.

'Come in.' Came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa felt a chill go down her spine. Ignoring it, she headed inside.

It was pitch black with no light in sight. She got out her wand.

'Lumo – '

'Keep them off!' Lucius snapped, harshly.

Narcissa was slightly taken back, but did as she was told.

'Were you sleeping?' Narcissa asked, feeling guilty for waking him. 'I did not mean to bother you.'

Lucius chuckled. 'No, darling. I am very much awake.'

'Then why are the lights off?' Narcissa asked, coolly.

'You will see.' Lucius answered, patronizingly. 'Close the door.'

Slowly, Narcissa closed the door and the room was suddenly pitch black. She could not see anything. She stood there for a while waiting for Lucius to say something. She rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't see her.

'Mister Malfoy, wh - '

'Lock the door.' He ordered, whispering in her ear.

Narcissa gasped in surprise, realizing how close he was to her. She turned slowly and with a _click_, the door was locked.

Narcissa felt a wave of uneasiness in her stomach. Lucius has always made her _very_ nervous.

She knew what was coming. But what choice did she have? She was a traditional kind of girl, and was determined to obey her _husband_ no matter what the circumstances.

Lucius knew this. And he could not resist her.

'You know what to do.' Lucius said, drawled, smirking maliciously.

Narcissa took a deep breath. She could see her surroundings perfectly now, as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. She made out the outlines of everything. She could see Lucius's entire room, the bed, the dresser, the armoire, the drawers, posters, cabinets, everything.

She could see Lucius too.

He was beautiful. And dark. Just like his home. Narcissa was very intrigued by him, and yet, also very frightened, perhaps even repulsed.

Narcissa slowly slipped out of her light blue robes, and then proceeded to pull up the dress she wore underneath. She did this very slowly, so that Lucius could take pleasure in every second of it. If she did not do it right, then Narcissa may have to do it again.

And she did not want that.

She was left standing in her undergarments, before slowly slipping out of them too.

Lucius growled hungrily, taking in Narcissa's appearance.

She was shaking, and he could see that perfectly. He smiled reassuringly at her.

Only, it scared her more.

And then, Narcissa ran.

Yes, she was loyal. And yes, she knew what was expected of her. And yes, she knew she could not leave the room and that Lucius would just find her. But Narcissa ran nonetheless.

She found a closet in his room and hid inside, holding it shut from within it. Lucius stopped in front of it.

'Come out, come out, love.' Lucius said, before chuckling darkly.

Narcissa shut her eyes, and held the handle of the door with as much strength as she could muster.

Narcissa kept whispering the same words to herself, 'I am Narcissa Black. I belong to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I am the daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. I am wife to Lucius Malfoy...'

Lucius got the door open.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me._

Narcissa was in her fourth year of Hogwarts. She was sitting on one of the black leather couches in the Slytherin common room, attempting to do her transfiguration essay. However, her mind kept drifting to a certain blonde.

Lucius was flirting with another girl nearby. Some easy brunette. She was giggling and Lucius was smirking. Narcissa felt almost sorry for the girl. Almost.

Wait until night time and Lucius gets her all alone.

The thought of it just made her shiver.

'Cold?' Asked a familiar voice.

Narcissa didn't even turn around. She refused to look him in the eye.

'Sorry, Mister Malfoy, but I am busy as the moment.' Narcissa said, haughtily.

Lucius laughed the same laugh which Narcissa hated so much.

'Are you jealous?' He mocked.

Narcissa shook her head. 'Do what you will, it is of no consequence to me.'

Lucius placed his hands and Narcissa's shoulders and whispered in her ear, dangerously. 'But all I want is you. My dormitory. Tonight. Or else...'

Narcissa's pulse quickened. 'No, Mister Malfoy. I told you, I am busy and I am _not_ that kind of girl.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her before smirking at her. 'Yes you are, my dear.'

Narcissa ignored him.

Lucius was displeased, and came to stand in front of her. He painfully grabbed at her wrists, making her gasp, quietly.

'You beautiful creature, you will be at my dormitory tonight at exactly midnight and not a second later, you hear me?' Lucius ordered. 'If you are not, then I will see to it that you regret it. I'm going to have fun with you _all_ night. Brace yourself, wife. Oh, the things I'll do to you...'

Lucius let go of a trembling Narcissa before leaving the common room.

Narcissa composed herself fairly quickly.

You would not be able to tell that something was disturbing her, or that she was afraid. Narcissa was an ice queen.

That night, at midnight, Narcissa arrived at Lucius's door.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Fifteen year old Narcissa was reading a book in her room. It was the Christmas holidays and she had decided to come home. Christmas with her family was always so much fun. All the presents Narcissa got made her ecstatic. Not to mention the many Pureblood traditions that has been passed down from generation to generation.

The only thing was, Lucius also came home for the holidays. And he was right downstairs. The Malfoy's came to visit her family. Narcissa was reading her book, her heart pounding faster and faster as each minute passed. She waited for Lucius to come. He always came. Narcissa did not even bother praying anymore, because she knew it would be in vain.

About an hour later, Narcissa heard the turning of a door handle. She didn't look up from her book.

'Enjoying the book, Miss Black?' Lucius inquired as he entered.

'Yes, Mister Malfoy, it's quite intriguing.' Narcissa said. 'Would you like to borrow it after I've finished it?'

'Already read it.' Lucius said, grabbing the book out of Narcissa's hands and throwing it across the room.

Narcissa clenched her teeth and before she knew it, Lucius climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. He sent trails of rough kisses down her neck.

Narcissa gasped, as tears threatened to fall down her face.

But no, she would no cry. She is _not_ that weak. She is a Black, she's strong and she will not succumb to his desires and brace herself for unending humiliation.

She kicked Lucius. He did not even flinch, but laughed, before rolling off her. Narcissa, however, assumed she hurt him and took this opportunity to run to the door.

She soon found out it was locked.

'HELP ME!' Narcissa screamed.

_No, not again. Please not again._

'PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!' Narcissa shouted as loudly as she coud.

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'Even _if_ anyone could hear you, who would come to help? We have a contract, Miss Black.'

Lucius was coming closer, taking long, quick strides towards her. Narcissa ran within her room, trying to get away from him. She picked up several objects and hurled then at Lucius, who merely dodged them. There were shards of glass scattered about her room.

_If only I could get it to hit him._

And then, she hurled another expensive vase at Lucius's head.

This one hit him.

Narcissa stood up straight, as she saw blood trickling down Lucius's head.

She gasped. 'Mister Malfoy, forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you!'

Lucius looked up at her, a sick glint in his eyes.

'Yes, you did, Miss Black. Do not lie.'

'I didn't! I swear I – '

'You did, and now I shall do the same.' Lucius said, casually, coming closer to Narcissa at rapid speed.

Before Narcissa knew it, Lucius tackled her to the ground, forcing the entire weight of his body on her delicate stature.

Narcissa felt shards of glass from vases, mirrors and crystals, that she threw at Lucius, dig into her back. She could feel blood pouring out, as Lucius pressed himself on her, making the glass dig in deeper.

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath, before letting out a loud, high pitched and shrill scream.

Lucius closed his mouth over Narcissa's, shutting her up.

Narcissa kissed him back.

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream_

Sixteen year old Narcissa have given up studying for the night. Her O.W.L's were coming up very soon and she had been studying nonstop to make sure she ended up the top student of her year. She was a Black, she would make sure she was.

She looked over to see her roommates were already sound asleep. She looked up at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Yawning, Narcissa crawled into bed, desperate for a good night's sleep.

Before she knew it, Narcissa suddenly felt very hot. Tension was building throughout her body. It was such an uncomfortable, yet sensational feeling.

She opened her eyes.

Lucius was on top of her, removing her clothes and kissing every inch of her body.

Another nightmare, just another nightmare.

Narcissa tried forcing herself to wake up, but she couldn't move. She couldn't fight the image of Lucius away.

She could not do anything.

He ran his hands down her body, making sure he felt every single curve.

Narcissa closed her eyes before opening them again. When she figured out her nightmare still wouldn't end, she opened her mouth.

Her roommates would hear her in her sleep and wake her up.

But she could not move and could not scream.

The tension was getting worse, she could feel herself reaching to a climax. Lucius, too, looked like he was close.

Whereas Narcissa was silent, Lucius was moaning in pleasure.

_Just a dream. Just a nightmare._

Narcissa climaxed.

Lucius did too.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

Narcissa was seventeen. She was officially of age. She was home for Easter Holidays. Normally, she would not come home for Easter, but she found Lucius was staying at the school, and so she came. She was nearly done her sixth year.

Lucius was nearly done his seventh.

After this year, he would not be at Hogwarts anymore.

Narcissa believed that Lucius only got worse with age. He had a sick, demented mind, and used her as a means of escape. Perhaps he felt more human with her? Or perhaps he felt he could be his true self around her.

He was a sadist, but Narcissa was no masochist. She did not enjoy pain the slightest, not that it mattered to Lucius.

He had a very creative mind. Narcissa had to admit, he was quite creative.

If only he didn't use his _creativity _around her.

People see Lucius Malfoy as a god. Top student, Quidditch captain, richer than rich, handsome, talented, intelligent, courteous, powerful and _perfect._ How wrong they were.

The things he does with her, _to_ her.

He tortures her hours on end, just to hear her scream. He bruises her, breaks her bones and makes her bleed.

She's like his punching bag.

Only not.

It was three o'clock now and Narcissa knew she should be sleeping. Her parents were hosting a ball tomorrow, and she needed to look her best. But she couldn't sleep. Not yet, anyways.

Lucius was going to come soon.

It dawned on Narcissa that he was at Hogwarts, but she waited for him to come.

She won't sleep.

If awake, she is alert.

If asleep, she's helpless. And Lucius likes coming when she's asleep.

He likes to take her by surprise, always giving her near heart attacks. Narcissa's had so many panic attacks, always wakes up screaming, cause he always comes at night. In the dark.

But not this time.

She won't sleep because Lucius is coming.

And she is waiting.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

Narcissa just turned eighteen. Lucius insisted that they celebrate together and so, she came home for the weekend.

She cannot outwardly refuse him. Imagine what people would say.

Narcissa took deep breaths as she walked over and took a seat opposite to Lucius.

Malfoy Manor was all his now. He had graduated and inherited all the Malfoy fortune and now the beautiful, yet dark mansion belonged to him.

_It always belonged to him._

Narcissa wondered why they left her alone with him. All the time.

But she barely had time to think.

Lucius came to sit right beside her.

'May I have a glass of water, Mister Malfoy?' Narcissa asked politely.

Lucius looked surprised. That was a first.

'Certainly, Miss Black.' Lucius said, eloquently.

He got up.

The way he spoke, you'd never be able to tell how he really was. You could never see through the facade of Lucius Malfoy.

Only Narcissa could.

She didn't seem to believe that was a good thing.

She truly understood what was meant by the expression _Ignorance is bliss._

Narcissa stood up, smoothed out her skirt, before heading upstairs, heading towards the third floor. She walked through rooms and corridors, making turns here and there.

The mansion was so big, she felt she could get lost in it forever.

Every now and then, she would talk to a portrait, open a nearby book or even curiously observe a dark object. She did not linger in one place for too long.

'Miss Black!' Lucius called, angrily.

Narcissa quickened her pace, making more turns, walking through more rooms.

There was just so much for her to see.

But Lucius's voice carried on wherever she was.

Narcissa was confused, but tried not to let anything bother her. It was all in her head. She could not see him and therefore he could not see her. There's no way he could tell where she was.

It was all in her head.

But part of her knew, it was yet another game. And she refused to lose.

'Quite the perseverant one, aren't we Miss Black?' Lucius drawled.

He seemed to be closer now.

Narcissa came across the staircase and ran down. She made a left turn and –

'Ow!' She screamed, falling to the ground.

She bumped right into Lucius.

_How is that possible?_

'There's no escape, Sweetheart.'

Narcissa screamed the entire night as Lucius gave her a particularly nasty birthday present.

_I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

The guests were leaving. Narcissa was silently pleading for someone, _anyone_ to stay just a little longer.

The wedding of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was an extravagant one. The Malfoy's and Black's made sure it was the greatest wedding of the century. After all, a union between two vital families, such as theirs, deserved to be celebrated.

Lucius Malfoy looked just as handsome as ever in his black dress robes. His beautiful, blond hair tied back with a black ribbon.

Narcissa herself looked like a goddess. She looked positively radiant in her white wedding gown. She had grown up quite well over the years, and now she was completely matured. Full lips, curves in all the right places, tall and of course, she was blessed with exceptional and unforgettable beauty.

The two of them looked perfect together. They were believed to be the perfect couple.

It was a wedding no one would ever forget.

But the wedding was over now. And now, it was time for the honeymoon.

Narcissa was in the master bedroom. Her new bedroom. The one she would be sharing with Lucius for the rest of her life.

Narcissa began to hyperventilate. Panic spreading through her at rapid speed.

Lucius was by her side in a second. He tilted his head to the right, slightly, taking in his wife's behaviour.

Another panic attack was about to ensue.

Lucius pushed Narcissa onto the bed, ignoring her pleas and screams. He climbed on top of her, and ripped parts of her dress, allowing himself easier access. Her beautiful, expensive, one of a kind wedding dress.

Narcissa screamed as she felt Lucius drag something sharp against her body.

Her ruined wedding dress was now quickly turning crimson, as blood poured from the cut Lucius had just made.

Narcissa couldn't breathe, she couldn't handle it.

She reached up and tugged on Lucius's hair as hard as she could.

He briefly loosened his hold on the knife he was carrying, the one he used to cut Narcissa.

She grabbed it from him, and wasted no time stabbing him on the side of his body.

Lucius let out a loud hiss, clutching at his side. He pulled the knife out, and was bleeding quite a bit.

Narcissa made sure she was metres away from Lucius.

'I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY! I HATE YOU WITH EVER FIBRE OF MY BEING!' She screamed.

She clutched at her own silver blonde hair and pulled, until some hair came out. She was screaming incoherently, and walked over to the dresser and threw whatever she got her hands on.

She looked like a three year old throwing a fit.

Still bleeding, Lucius just stared at her, amused.

Narcissa spent her wedding night, screaming bleeding and losing her mind.

Lucius spent his wedding night staring, bleeding and tormenting his new wife.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Narcissa was nineteen years old. She had been married to Lucius for about a year now.

She laughed, musically.

Lucius loved her laugh, perhaps even more than her screams.

He grinned at her, before pulling her on top of himself. Narcissa squealed and then laughed again before sending trails of soft, sensual kisses down Lucius's body. He moaned in pleasure and Narcissa smiled at him.

'That was fun.' She said, rolling off him.

'No seconds?' He asked, putting his arms around her.

'Oh, we will.' Narcissa assured him.

Lucius kissed Narcissa's forehead.

'Was I right? All this time?' Lucius asked.

He was rubbing it in.

Narcissa nodded. 'Yes. You knew me better than I knew myself.'

Lucius nodded, smirking. 'I knew how things would turn out since the very moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago.'

Narcissa laughed. 'You frightened me for so long.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow and stared at Narcissa with a sceptical expression. 'Are you implying that you are no longer frightened of me?'

Narcissa shook her head. 'No, I am. Just in a good way.'

Lucius smirked again.

'I love you, Lucius.' Narcissa said.

'I love you, too. I have since the day I met you.'

Narcissa smiled, and Lucius started all over again, kissing her passionately. Narcissa always looked picture perfect. She was royalty. He was royalty. They both were.

He was her king.

And she, his queen.

His snow white queen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go! I hope you guys all enjoyed it!

- Rosalie L.


End file.
